stingrayfandomcom-20200215-history
Stingray (craft)
Stingray is the World Aquanaut Security Patrol's fastest and most up-to-date submarine. History In gradual development for 20 years, early versions of the Drumman-WASP hydrojet and Ratemaster propulsion systems were built for the first Stingray test-bed craft in the late 2040s. One of the scientists on the team that designed Stingray was Dr. Emanon. Bradley Holden was assigned as the first Captain of Stingray in 2062, and commanded the prototype for two years. In 2064, a back injury caused him to have to give up command of the sub. He later went on to become Captain Grey of SPECTRUM. Stingray's present captain is Troy Tempest, who took over command in 2064, and Lieutenant 'Phones' Sheridan, who acts as the ship's hydrophone operator. They are the only two crew needed to pilot the WASP's most sophisticated and famous vessel. The vessel is continuously being modified and improved to meet the demands placed upon it. One of Stingray's unique abilities is its ability to "jump" out of the water, which it uses in the episode "Plant of Doom" in order to escape a Terror Fish. There is some debate as whether the "3" on the tail fins indicates this is the third version of Stingray, an indicator of the pen number in which it is docked at Marineville, or a reference to Stingray being a "Mark 3." Crew * Troy Tempest (Captain) * George "Phones" Sheridan (Hydrophone Operator) * Marina (not always a member of the crew) Lieutenant Atlanta Shore, Commander Shore, and Lieutenant Fisher will join the crew on occasion. Equipment * Aqua Sprites: dry one-man submersibles, stored in depressions on the hull * Sea Bugs: hand-held undersea propulsion devices used by swimmers * Monocoptors: small single seat hovercraft * Q-tank: used to enable Stingray to dive and surface quickly * Hydroplanes: control pitch and yaw movement in conjunction with the MHD coil ducts running alongside the ballast tanks * Surface Video Scan (SVS)-Periscope with digital video-scanning system * Topside exit hatch: the room immediately below the hatch can be sealed to form an airlock so that access is possible to the submarine while it is still submerged. Access via an injection tube is also possible through this hatch when Stingray is docked in Marineville's Pen 3. * Electronics and general maintenance bay * Underside landing skis: enable the vessel to put down on the sea bed or in the submarine pen if necessary. * Computerised meteorological and marine database console and monitor * Pressurized air from water extractors: provide additional life support * Guest sleeping quarters * Cahelium strengthened windows Propulsion * Dual Drumman hydrojets: water channeled from forward port and starboard intakes separates into three ducts, each incorporating MHD coils, which accelerate it. The control duct features a heat exchanger which powers the high-pressure turbine. From here the duct narrows to increase the water's exit velocity through the Ratemaster and its integrated low-pressure turbine. * The hydrojets are nuclear powered from a powerplant located on the submarine. Armaments * Sting missiles: armaments specially designed for use with Stingray, 16 total Technical Data *'LENGTH:' 85 feet *'BEAM (excluding hydroplanes):' 20 feet *'DISPLACEMENT:' **'SURFACE:' 265 tons **'SUBMERGED:' 320 tons *'SPEED:' **'SURFACED:' 400 knots **'SUBMERGED:' 600 knots (Rate 6) *'POWER SOURCE:' water-cooled nuclear-fusion reactor *'PROPULSION:' Drumman-WASP hydrojet/magnetohydro-dynamic-coil turbine plus port and starboard MHD-coil aquajets *'RANGE:' unlimited *'SPECIFIED MAXIMUM OPERATING DEPTH:' 40,000 feet *'AQUANAUTS:' Captain Troy Tempest Lieutenant George Lee ('Phones') Sheridan Appearances * Stingray (episode) * Emergency Marineville * The Ghost Ship * Subterranean Sea * Loch Ness Monster * Set Sail For Adventure * The Man From The Navy * An Echo Of Danger * Raptures Of The Deep * Titan Goes Pop * In Search Of The Tajmanon * A Christmas To Remember * Tune Of Danger * The Ghost Of The Sea * Rescue From The Skies * The Lighthouse Dwellers * The Big Gun * The Cool Cave Man * Deep Heat * Star Of The East * Invisible Enemy * Tom Thumb Tempest * Eastern Eclipse * Treasure Down Below * Stand By For Action * Pink Ice * The Disappearing Ships * Secret Of The Giant Oyster * The Invaders * A Nut For Marineville * Trapped In The Depths * Count Down * Sea Of Oil * Plant Of Doom * The Master Plan * The Golden Sea * Hostages Of The Deep * Marineville Traitor * Aquanaut Of The Year Trivia * There were at least four models of Stingray built. They were approximately 3 feet long, 2 feet long, 14 inches long, and 6 or 8 inches long, respectively. * All models were solid balsa wood, and all were hollowed out except for the smallest one, to make room for lighting equipment inside. Category:Vehicles Category:Submarines Category:Equipment Category:Vessels Category:WASP Craft